That Unexpected Kind Of Love
by wackyjacqs
Summary: Sometimes, the best things in life are unexpected, because with them, there were no expectations in the first place. Set S1 through to S8. S/J.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been singing Jamie Lawson's 'Wasn't Expecting That', for months now, and while I love it, I really need to get it out of my head!**

**This is just a few short snapshots and run from S1 right through to S8. It's all written, so all the chapters (there's six in total) will be posted today. As I have only just scribbled these ideas down, they haven't been beta read, so any mistakes are mine. **

**Lastly, if you haven't listened to the song before, please do, it is beautiful – a little sad too – but I think it conveys Sam and Jack's relationship just lovely.**

* * *

**THAT UNEXPECTED KIND OF LOVE**

* * *

**Chapter One (Children of the Gods)**

_"It was only a smile but my heart it went wild, and I wasn't expecting that..."_

Over the years, Black Ops had taught Jack O'Neill many things. One of which, was to always expect the unexpected; the second, was to never allow your emotions to show through.

It turned out, however, that no matter how much training the formerly retired Colonel had, there were occasions when he would be caught unawares.

Like now.

When he had questioned who the mysterious Sam Carter was joining his team, he had not expected a female voice to respond. Similarly, when he looked up to track the source of his answer, he did not expect to see a young – and very beautiful – Captain walking towards him.

Jack couldn't help it. His eyes involuntarily travelled up and down Carter's body. Forcing his eyes to focus on the newbie's face, he idly noted it was the first time someone actually made Dress Blues look good. He felt a jolt of _something_ surge through him at the thought and quickly straightened.

He had been separated from his ex-wife for just over a year, and divorced only a few of those months. As upset as he had been at the breakdown of his marriage, Jack knew it had been a long time coming and – in the long run – would be better for Sara, if not the both of them. Following their separation, Jack had been concentrating on just getting through each day, finding something to live for once again. Not once, had he thought about finding another woman, for friendship let alone anything else; yet, here was this woman – a woman he didn't even know – and he felt a little spark ignite.

'Carter' hadn't even spoken a word, but as she came to a stop opposite him, Jack had a sudden desire to want to get to know her better. Especially when she flashed him a quick smile, and his heart rate doubled at the simple gesture.

_Well, he hadn't been expecting that._

He also had no idea what the journey ahead had in store for his new team, but as Captain Carter started to introduce herself, Jack suddenly couldn't wait to find out.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the positive reviews and favorites/follows for the first chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two (Out of Mind)**

* * *

"_Just a delicate kiss, anyone could've missed, I wasn't expecting that.  
Did I misread the sign? Your hand slipped into mine, I wasn't expecting that..."_

Colonel O'Neill didn't have time to stop and think about what he was doing.

It was only now, with his back resting flat against a wall and Carter resting flush against his chest, did he consider the full repercussions of his actions.

He, however, remained rooted to the spot as he quietly tried to get his breathing under control while the Jaffa guards passed. Closing his eyes briefly, he felt Sam start to tremble. It was only then he realized his hand was still clamped over her mouth.

Lowering his hand, he also lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered so only she could hear. "Sorry, Carter."

Her hair tickled his nose as she nodded in reply, her breathing still uneven, reflecting the trembles coursing through her. The Captain's back was also still to the his chest and Jack could feel every move she made, which was - despite the current situation - actually proving quite distracting.

Closing his eyes to try and think of something else, the Colonel focused on the sound of the passing Jaffa guard growing faint.

Another shiver from Sam caught his attention. Ignoring the fact that all he could see was the back of her head, he whispered, "Y'alright?"

It took a few moments before he received an answer.

"Yes, Sir."

He didn't expect her to say anything different, but when she released a shaky breath, he wanted... _needed_ to see her face, and make sure she really was okay. Before he had time to do anything, Sam spoke again, her voice not as assured as it had been just a moment earlier.

"I thought... I thought you were dead."

The Colonel closed his eyes, his hands instinctively tightening on Sam's shoulders.

"I know. I know," he soothed. "I thought the same about you," he admitted quietly.

Silence passed between them as they stood unmoving in their little hideout, just taking the moment to draw strength from the others' presence and let the revelation that they were both still alive sink in.

"I'm... I'm glad you're okay, Sir."

Jack pulled the Captain a little closer.

"Yeah, me too," he answered after a beat.

Then, without realizing, he leaned forward and placed a feather-light kiss on Sam's head. It was only when he felt her tense slightly that his actions had registered and he panicked - he didn't know what he had been thinking.

All he knew was that he didn't have time to dissect his little dilemma while hiding from the enemy. He cleared his throat softly.

"We, ah, we should probably get moving," he whispered.

After what felt like an eternity, San nodded, the movement travelling the length of Jack's body due to their still close proximity.

"Yes, Sir."

_Sir._ With that one word, Jack remembered who he was... who _they_ were and he let his hands fall to his sides.

He listened closely to his surroundings, but could hear nothing except for his own breathing. "After you," he finally gestured. "And be careful," he added softly.

Once more, he saw Sam's head bob up and down in agreement. He held a breath as the Captain started to move away and while Jack absently noted how he quite missed the feeling of Sam's body against his, his attention was drawn to his right hand, which felt like it was on fire.

It was only for the briefest of moments, but he was convinced that was Sam's hand resting in his; her light, yet reassuring squeeze, a profound response to his own action a moment beforehand. Silently, it told him they would be okay.

He watched as his Second-in-Command signaled that the corridor was clear and he followed, all the while, cradling his hand that was still tingling from Carter's touch.

_He certainly hadn't been expecting that._

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three (Divide and Conquer)**

* * *

_"It was only a word, it was almost misheard, 'cause I wasn't expecting that.  
But it came without fear, a month turned into a year, and I wasn't expecting that..."_

It had been building for a while.

This… _thing_ between them.

But it had only started to gain momentum a little over a year ago - ever since they had returned from being prisoners of Hathor.

They never spoke about the moment they had shared in the corridor.

And the little moments they had shared on missions since then… It wasn't something they had planned, it had just… _happened_.

Still, Jack knew better. He should have been paying more attention. Instead, he had tried to ignore his feelings and then – when that was no longer possible – deny them. It was still easier than facing the truth.

Or so he thought.

Because only a few hours ago, his ignorance came back to bite him in the ass; thanks, in no small part, to Anise and her Za'tarc detector.

Sipping from his bottle of beer, Jack studied the night sky from the comfort of his back yard and sighed heavily.

He would never forget the events of the day, or the conversations that had occurred. More strikingly, however, he would always remember the moment all his carefully constructed barriers came crashing down around him.

* * *

_Four hours previously..._

"You were trapped behind a force shield," Anise stated more than asked.

Sam's poker face remained in place. "Yes."

"What did you do?"

"We were running out of time. I told... _ordered_ the Colonel to go... to leave me behind."

"But he didn't?"

Sam closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "No."

"What were you feeling?"

Opening her eyes, Sam risked a quick glance at her Commanding Officer before focusing back on Anise.

"Like someone who was about to die."

And just like she had with him, Jack found himself reminding Sam why she was in that chair, and what she needed to say to get out of it in one piece.

"_Carter_," he pleaded gently.

"I... was scared... and confused... helpless, even," she continued. "I didn't know why the Colonel refused to leave and then... then I saw it. The reason he wouldn't go - and I... I just _knew_."

"Major Carter, I need you to tell me everything," Anise all-but-ordered.

Holding his breath, Jack watched as Sam let her gaze slide towards him and their eyes locked. He knew he was giving away everything that he was feeling as they stared at each other, but if it helped Sam to prove she wasn't a Za'tarc, Jack decided he didn't really give a damn. Whatever messages he had been sending Carter seemed to get through, as he suddenly saw determination flash in those bright blue eyes.

The rest of the world zoned out as Sam uttered her next words.

"I didn't want him to die because of me, and I didn't want him to have to watch me die. It's not fair."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"But I knew the Colonel wouldn't leave, because I saw how he felt… about me... and if the situation had been reversed I would have done the same."

"Why?"

"Because I feel the same way about him."

"Can you explain Major Carter?"

Sam's words were barely audible when she answered, her eyes never leaving the man standing before her.

"I love him."

* * *

Even now, hours later, those three words knocked the wind out of Jack. He'd had his suspicions for a while that Sam had feelings for him, but he didn't know just how strong or real those feelings were until their last mission - when they had stared each other down over that force shield.

But even that knowledge couldn't prepare him for actually hearing the words leave Sam's lips – or the dangerous thoughts it stirred within him as a result.

It was so overwhelming, it made him feel dizzy and not for the first time did he wonder just when, or how, Sam had managed to engrain herself so deeply into his life.

Taking another sip of beer, Jack realized he didn't have the answer. He couldn't pinpoint one specific interaction or mission that had caused their working relationship to develop into something… _more_.

It was dangerous ground they were treading, they both knew that; but following their heart-felt confessions earlier, they had made a snap decision not to act on their feelings. It was clear that neither was happy with the decision, but right now, they had no other choice. Their job - their duty - came first.

It had to.

Jack knew it wasn't going to be easy. Sam was no longer just a teammate or friend to him.

She was his _life_.

Rolling the bottle of beer idly between his fingers, Jack let out a disbelieving breath.

When Samantha Carter first walked into his life four years ago, he never expected it would end up like this.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry this update is a week late; the Super Bowl distracted me, and then work happened… and then I ended up looking at photos of RDA, which led to me purchasing Comic Con tickets. *smiles sheepishly***

**Moving on… thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I'm genuinely and pleasantly surprised as to how many of you are enjoying this!**

**I was in two minds as to what episode to base this chapter on – it was between two… but this is the one I chose. I'm not going to say what the other episode was (incase I've gotten this update wrong), but you're free to have a guess! ;) Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Four (Metamorphosis)**

* * *

"_You spent the night in my bed, you woke up and you said,  
'Well, I wasn't expecting that'.  
I thought love wasn't meant to last,  
I thought you were just passing through... I wasn't expecting that."_

The Colonel could feel Sam's gaze drift lazily in his direction as he landed next to her on the bed with a soft thump; both their bodies now damp and spent from their lovemaking.

Lying in contented silence they tried to get their breathing back under control. After a few moments, Jack reached over to pull his companion closer, but as he did, Sam spoke softly.

"Well… I wasn't expecting that."

Jack froze at her words, his arm falling by his side while a look of mild alarm was now visible in his eyes.

"Uh… _Excuse me_?" he half-questioned, half-demanded.

Realizing how the statement had sounded, he watched Sam's eyes widen in surprise – just a second before she started giggling.

He waited patiently as Sam buried her face against his shoulder and continued to laugh. It took a few moments, but slowly, Jack felt the corners of his lips start to curve upwards. He loved listening to her laugh – it was a sound he didn't hear nearly enough.

He turned his head and let his lips brush against her ear.

"Way to stroke a guys ego, Carter," he mumbled.

His comment only served to make Sam laugh harder, despite their current situation.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it the way it sounded," she said.

"Then… what _did_ you mean?"

His question was met with silence as Sam composed herself. When she spoke again, all traces of amusement had vanished.

"This. Us. Here."

Jack ran a hand over his face before letting it rest on the small of Sam's back.

"_Carter_ -"

"I hadn't planned on coming here, you know... I was out driving," she said, as if the Colonel hadn't spoken, "I didn't think... When I arrived here, I was thinking about our latest mission and..." She trailed off as a shiver ran down her spine.

Closing his eyes as he tried to repress his own shudder, Jack wrapped his other arm around Sam's waist. At that moment, he knew he needed the reassurance as much as she did. Just to make absolutely sure that she really was alive and well, and that once again, they'd gotten lucky.

"It was a close one," he finally mumbled.

"Too close."

"Yes," came the immediate reply. He shifted slightly so he could see Sam's face. "But you're still here. That's all that matters now."

When she smiled at him, he tugged gently to bring her closer. Her skin met his once more, sending sparks of electricity soaring through his body. It was then, that the magnitude of their actions hit home.

Everything had happened so quickly. Jack remembered his teammate turning up on his doorstep; silently, he'd stood aside and let her into his home. They'd each had a beer, made small talk, and then one of them – he vaguely thought he was responsible – brought up Nirrti and her DNA re-sequencer. The next thing he knew, they were kissing, hands were exploring and clothes were being divested.

It had been just one, shared moment of weakness, but it had been enough to not only unlock _that_ room, but to blow it to hell.

Realistically, Jack knew he should feel remorse for his actions, but in reality, he didn't.

That admission probably should have worried him more than anything, but they had come too close this time to losing everything. They both knew it.

There had been seconds between Sam surviving Nirrti's experiment or not, and even after the team had returned home and she had been given a clean bill of health by Frasier, it didn't seem enough this time.

Because Jack's mind continued to linger on the thought of what life would be like without the woman currently in his arms. It filled the military man with an empty, hollow feeling – one he hadn't felt since he'd lost his son, and one he swore he didn't want to experience again.

The soft touch of a hand on the side of his face pulled him back from his thoughts and he saw Sam watching him, concern shining in her eyes.

"Sir?"

He didn't answer immediately. Instead, all he could do was gaze at her.

"Jack? Is everything okay?"

He huffed out a laugh at the question.

Everything wasn't okay. It hadn't been for a while.

He had been attracted to Sam from the moment she'd walked into the Briefing Room six years ago. Yet Jack never thought those feelings would stick around and develop into something so much more.

When he had been trapped on Apophis' battleship two years ago and he'd met Sam's eye across the forceshield, he had been blindsided by his feelings. He knew then that he was in trouble – he had fallen in love with his Second-in-Command.

But now... now, Jack was a dead man whenever it came to Samantha Carter.

Now, he'd had a taste of what it was like to be with her in every sense of the word - and he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers.

He heard Sam ask him again if everything was okay.

"Yeah," he finally said, never breaking their gaze. "It will be."

Sam broke the stare after a couple of seconds; her eyes dropping to his chest as her fingers traced random patterns across his skin.

"This changes things, doesn't it?" she whispered.

"I think things changed a long time ago, Sam," Jack answered meaningfully.

"So... What now?"

The Colonel pursed his lips as he thought over his answer.

He really didn't know what do – for them or for their duty.

He let out a heavy sigh.

"We'll figure something out Sam, I promise," he whispered before dropping a kiss onto her temple.

It took a few moments before he felt Sam start to relax against him, and he closed his eyes and tried to do the same. It was virtually impossible however as his mind was now racing as to what the future held.

For now though, he was just happy to be able to hold Sam in his arms.

He certainly hadn't been expecting that to happen today.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Next chapter for you all, apologies that it's a little on the short side, but I'm going to say less is more for this one! ;)**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows, as always!**

**Smiffy11052 – I'm glad you found the song okay! **

**LadyMo – A virtual cookie for you as you were the first to guess the other episode correctly! 'Heroes' was my other choice for the previous chapter. **

**Shion – Thank you for your lovely comments, and yes, I have an idea for a Death Knell-based fic; I just need to get it written down. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five (Threads)**

* * *

"_Isn't it strange how a life can be changed in the flicker of the sweetest smile?  
We were married in Spring, you know I wouldn't change a thing…  
When I wasn't expecting that."_

Jack slid the door to the rear of the cabin closed and made his way towards the dock. He couldn't help but smile at the scene before him.

The evening sun was low, throwing the sky into a myriad of red and orange tones, which reflected off the smooth surface of the pond. No matter how many times he had witnessed the breathtaking view, that wasn't what had taken his breath away on this occasion.

For standing at the edge of the dock, silhouetted perfectly against nature's canvas, was Samantha Carter.

Her back was to him, but Jack could see that she was lost in her own thoughts. Even when a light breeze swirled, causing Sam's white dress to billow around her legs, she didn't move.

Slowly, he moved towards her, his eyes never leaving her frame until he stood at her side. Looking out over the water, he spoke softly.

"Everything okay?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam turn towards him. When he glanced to his left, his heart slammed against his chest at the smile that was gracing Sam's face. He couldn't help it, and slowly, he was matching her smile.

"Everything is perfect. More than perfect," she added, taking a step closer to him.

At the same time, Jack's hands rested on Sam's hips, before sliding around to rest on the small of her back. Their lips met in a soft, loving kiss before Sam placed her left hand on Jack's chest and leaned back slightly.

Her eyes were involuntarily drawn to her hand, where a gold band now glinted in the sunlight.

"I can't believe we finally made it," she whispered, her eyes still lingering on her new wedding band.

Jack canted his head and watched the various emotions flit across her expression.

"It's almost... It's like we've waited so long, it doesn't seem real," she added, almost in embarrassment as she met Jack's eye.

The man before her simply observed her. Seemingly coming to some internal decision, a grin slowly spread across his face. Holding up his left hand, he looked at the matching gold band on his ring finger.

"Something tells me... this is all real, Sam," he teased.

"Eight years in the waiting," she smiled.

"It was worth the wait. Believe me," he answered seriously.

"Would you change anything?"

"To get to where we are now?"

At Sam's nod, Jack returned his hand to her back and pulled her close. He leaned in, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

"No. Not a single damn thing, Sam."

He closed the distance between them, savoring the taste and feel of his wife's lips against his.

He smiled at the thought.

_Wife_.

_Samantha Carter was now his wife_.

_His_.

_After all this time._

He had told Sam the truth when he said he wouldn't change a thing.

Eight years. Four promotions. Two people.

Everything they had sacrificed, everything they had fought for.

It had brought them to this point. Together.

And Jack never expected it to feel so damn good.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: Just one chapter left! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back, and I really have no excuse for being late with this. Well, I do. Kind of. :) **

**Work has been super busy since mid-February, and then I had trouble logging in to FF and then some real life stuff kept me occupied. **

**On the other hand though, I also celebrated my birthday AND had the pleasure of attending my first ever convention! I met some incredible people and made life-long friends. I also met Amanda Tapping. Yes, AMANDA TAPPING! **

**My inner fangirl still can't believe it, to be honest. **

**Moving onto the story... This is the final chapter and is set around eight years after Season 8 'Threads'. Just for the record, anything post-S8, when it comes to Sam and Jack's relationship, is a go for me. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six (Post-Series)**

* * *

_"Time doesn't take long, three kids up and gone, and I wasn't expecting that…  
Then you closed your eyes, took my heart by surprise, and I wasn't expecting that."_

Jack shielded his eyes against the sun. The day had turned out to be the best yet of the summer, and not for the first time did he hook two fingers under his shirt collar and pull the material away from his skin, in the hope of a little comfort from the heat.

He blew out a breath. From his spot underneath a large ash tree, Jack could hear the music faintly drifting outside from the hall, punctuated with laughter and the sound of glasses clinking together in celebration.

Pride swelled within him as he remembered what everyone was celebrating; it was a day he hoped would happen for years and one he desperately wanted to see, but now it was actually here… he was a lot more emotional than he would ever admit.

Movement to his left caught his attention and his gaze landed on the very person he had just been thinking about.

He watched fondly as Cassie smoothed out an imaginary crease on her wedding dress before she stepped into her husband's arms for another photograph. He met the young woman's eyes from across the way and felt another surge of pride as he was treated to a dazzling smile.

His own smile widened and – not for the first time – he was struck by how Cassie had matured over the years. From the young orphan girl the team had rescued in the first year of the program, to a teenager who had lost another mother in tragic circumstances; she had faced it all with strength and dignity. She had worked hard to overcome everything, to complete her studies and land her dream job. She even had time to fall in love, and as Jack studied her, he was as proud as hell to call Cassandra his daughter.

He had been a father-figure to her almost from the moment they met, and that relationship had only developed over time, especially following Janet's death when he – and Sam – had become Cassie's legal guardians. A lump formed in Jack's throat and he swallowed hard as he remembered the Doc. She would have been euphoric for her little girl today, and he only wished that she could be here.

Before he could replay that fateful mission over in his mind for the nth time, a shriek had him on alert. He was able to locate the source a second later, and immediately relaxed as he watched the scene before him. Cassie and her husband Eric – who was ironically a Captain at the SGC – had been given a reprieve from the photos. They didn't have time to move far though before being ambushed by someone else – Jack and Sam's five-year-old daughter, Grace.

Chuckling lightly, he saw the little girl launch herself into Cassie's arms for a hug. She latter was seemingly prepared as she effortlessly reached out, scooped Grace into her arms and swung her around in a circle. While his daughter giggled in delight, Jack's gaze switched to his wife, who approached the happy couple at a more sedate pace. Carefully holding their son, Jake, in one arm Sam reached out and hugged Eric with the other.

As they all interacted, each was blissfully unaware of the photographer capturing the moment and once more Jack smiled. Cass would have some great photos to show her kids some day.

_Kids._

Jack huffed out a breath. He suddenly started to feel his age.

All 60 years of it.

He was happy that Cassie finally had her chance at a happy ending, but she would always be a kid to him, no matter what age she was.

He had his own two kids as well, both of whom were growing up far too quickly for his liking. He was never one for clichés, but he really did feel like time was passing him by - before he'd know it, Grace and Jake would also be adults and living their own lives.

"She looks beautiful."

The soft voice of his wife pulled him from his reverie and he was surprised to see her standing by his side. Glancing back, he saw Cassie, Eric, Grace and baby Jake all getting a photo taken together.

"Yes, she does," Jack finally answered.

"And happy," Sam said, as she stepped closer, wrapping her arm around his waist.

He lifted his arm and rested it across her shoulders.

"She is."

"I'm so proud of her."

"Me too," Jack whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

Slowly, he turned to his partner, only to see her eyes brimming with tears. He placed a quick, delicate kiss on her lips.

"I still can't believe this day is finally here," Sam admitted, unknowingly echoing his earlier thoughts. "Our little girl's all grown up."

An indistinguishable grunt came from her husband in response.

"Before we know it, it'll be Grace's turn."

She felt Jack straighten before he even spoke. "Oh, hell no," he guffawed. "She isn't allowed to date until she's 30! And even then she's getting a chaperone."

His defiant tone was exactly what Sam had expected to hear. She buried her face against his chest to try to stop herself from laughing.

"Laugh all you want, Carter, but you'll be the same when the time comes," he warned.

They fell silent as they watched Cassie and her husband play with their children. After a couple of minutes, Sam let out a long sigh.

Concerned, Jack lightly jostled his shoulder. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"It's never 'nothing' with you, Sam. Spill."

She opened her mouth to reply, but hesitated.

"_Samantha..._" Jack drawled.

"I was just thinking, that's all."

"About..." he prompted when she didn't say anything else.

"Us."

"Oh."

"I was thinking about the last wedding we attended. It was ours."

Jack nodded slowly in agreement.

"And it's funny," she continued. "I mean… Oh, I don't know," she trailed off with a half-hearted shrug.

"Real insightful, Carter."

Rolling her eyes at his teasing, she tried again.

"Sometimes, those eight years that I – _we_ – waited, it felt like the longest time. But… well, we've been married for eight years now. We've two kids. A dog," she added, pointedly ignoring her husband's smug smile. "Yet time seems to have vanished. I feel like I've blinked and missed it all," she finished quietly.

Jack waited until she met his eye. He could see her concern briefly before it turned to doubt. "I'm just being ridiculous," she said nervously, though who she was trying to convince, Jack wasn't quite sure.

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, before reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. "You're right," he finally said. "You are being ridiculous."

Before Sam had time to realize what was happening, Jack had pushed himself off the tree and into parade stance. In one smooth movement, he had also turned Sam around so her back was facing him. He then pulled her flush against his body and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How can you have missed something," he murmured huskily as his lips brushed her ear, "When we gained everything?"

His words stunned Sam into silence and she followed his gaze.

Slowly, a soft smile graced her lips. He was right.

They had all been through a lot and lost so much, yet in a way, they had gained so much more.

They were now able to be together. They were happy – and relatively healthy. They had received a chance at having a family. They had been given their happy ever after.

And as they watched the scene before them, they saw Cassie and Eric standing together; Cassie holding Grace in her arms, sharing a girly secret, while Eric cradled Jake. On either side of the couple, was Daniel and Teal'c – all smiling warmly for a photograph. Their little unconventional family.

The photographer gestured for the group to move in closer, but without warning they all turned to Sam and Jack and waved, encouraging them to join in.

Jack quickly snapped off a sloppy salute to let them know they were coming.

"I love you, Jack," Sam whispered, turning in his arms and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Right back at ya, Sam. _Always._"

And then he was treated to one of _those_ smiles. The ones she reserved just for him. The one that – no matter how many times he was on the receiving of – always surprised him and knocked him off balance. Whether it was the way it made Sam's face brighten, or how it made her eyes the clearest blue color possible – it always caused Jack's heart to slam into his chest and beat wildly.

It was always unexpected, his reaction, but as he glanced down to his and Sam's entwined hands, he grinned.

After all this time, he really wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with this – I hope you enjoyed! And for those asking, I will be returning to 'Written In The Stars' very soon. :) **


End file.
